


the shifty eye of sheer bad luck

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Blindfolds, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2018, Sensory Deprivation, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: The wolf that lives in the forest requires the village to send him a sacrifice. Red is the unfortunate choice.





	the shifty eye of sheer bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3 prompts: sensory deprivation
> 
> Dubious consent and implied rape tags added because even though Red 'willingly' goes to the forest she really isn't in a position to say no and even though no rape actually occurs in this fic, what's awaiting Red is implied.
> 
> Title from Aimee Mann's "I Could Hurt You Now".

Red is first bathed in a milk white bath that smells like the last days of summer and is then robed in a garment that barely covers her modesty, so light the gentlest breeze could pull it from her shoulders, and a band of thicker fabric is secured around her eyes.

Red knows her modesty is not important tonight. She knows it won't be the wind that undresses her. She knows she won't want to see what does, won't want to feel what comes afterwards.

She is taken by the arm by an unseen hand and she is walked. Her bare feet go over cobblestones, then grass. They stop at the edge of the woods.

"You'll go into the forest as far as you can and wait," a man's voice. "The wolf will find you."

And because Red is ready for this, because she has already cried all her tears over it, she goes blindly forward into the woods and leaves her old life behind her.

She walks until her feet ache too much to go on.

She waits until finally she hears his footsteps, feels hot breath at her neck, and knows her monster has found her at last.


End file.
